Birth of Sailor Earth
by Starfigter
Summary: Naru Osaka is a normal girl, well maybe beside's the fact the she get's her self dragged in the middle of battles between Sailor Senshi and the Dark Kingdom time and time again. But what are those strange Dreams she is having? And who is Roselia. Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello this is starfighter and welcome to my fanfic like always R &R and enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own idea of Sailor Earth but I do own my oc's._

"speaking"  
 _'_ _Thinking'_ _  
_ _"Comunication/Telepathy"_

Chapter 1: Dreams of the past.

 _? Pov:_

 _I am walking through garden of beautiful flowers. I turn around to see if no one follows me. Behind me is a massive castle made of brick, stone and gold with symbol of cross on large stained glass windows. I don't see anyone following me, I turn back in the direction of garden and continue walking quickening my peace. Above me is moon in it's full glory. Finaly I reach my destination, a beautiful fountain in the middle of the garden and by it stands a pair of people a male and a female who were talking to each other. The male was tall, had short black hair and was dressed in splendid black suit and cape. The female had long blond hair with two buns each on one side of her head. She was wearing beautiful white dress. A prince and his princess. I smile and call out to them, they turn to me and smile as I approach them. We spend some time together and talk for what seems like hours. Then the princess says her goodbyes and leaves. Then the prince turns to me._

" _She is my moonlight, the one that I eternally love. That's why I have a huge favor to ask you my little Roselia." He says before he puts his hand on his chest, a golden light starts to shine on the spots he's touching. He then pulls his hand away reviling source of light and I gasp in shock putting my hands to my lips. Hovering above his left hand is golden crystal shining brightly. Then he touches it with his right hand before pulling it away taking some of the light with it. The light that broke away from the crystal concentrates in one spot, then in a green flash a new smaller crystal appears. This one is green and shines as brightly as the gold one despite being smaller. He then pushes the golden crystal back in to his chest and golden light disappears living only the green and its warm green glow before he present's it to me. " This is a part of my star crystal" he says. "Within it is the power of our planet Earth. I want you take it into you and use it's power to protect my Serenity_ _._ _Can you do that for me, my little sister?" he asks before letting the crystal flout to me._

 _I out stretch my hands and the crystal stops above them and I ponder: 'Can I do this?' I think. 'Will I be strong enough? What if I fail?' I ponder as I stare into the crystal. Then as quickly as those doubts appeared they disappear._

' _No, I can do this. I will be strong enough and I will not fail. For big brother for myself and for my best friend I will protect her. I will protect my best friend even to last breath.' With no further hesitation I nod to him with a smile before brining crystal to my chest and pushing it in with that I fell rush of energy within me as I'm over taken by green light._

 _The scene than shifts. I am on my knees smoldering ruin around me, bitter taste of blood in my mouth. Above me I see Earth the place I came from and place which brought all the destruction here. Before me lie bodies of princess Serenity and my big brother. That traitor Beryl tried to kill Serenity with sword but big brother took the blow for her. After Beryl escaped, princess in grief from losing her loved one stabbed herself and died. I cry out in anguish as tears roll down my cheeks._

" _I am sorry big brother! I am sorry I wasn't strong enough! I am sorry for braking my promise!" I cry as I fall on the floor, darkness creeping upon me. 'I am sorry Serenity for not protecting you better. I am sorry. I... am… so…rry…' are my last thoughts before darkness overtakes me._

 _3rd per Pov:_

A young girl suddenly opens her eyes and shoots out into a sitting position on her bed breathing heavily. She has a blue eyes and short wavy brawn-reddish hair, she is clad in green pajamas. After a few moments of deep breathing she calms down.

"That dream again?" she asks. Suddenly a voice calls out from down stairs.

"Naru breakfast ready. Hurry up and come down you have school today!" voice calls out.

"Ok mum just give me a few minutes to clean and dress myself!" The girl now identified as Naru calls out before climbing out of bed. _'I wonder what this dream means?'_ She ponders before heeding of to bathroom to begin her morning routine before eating breakfast and going to school.

 _Sometime later:_

Naru Osaka is 14 year old girl living in Tokyo Japan. She is attending second year 1st class of Juuban Municipal Junior High School. Her mother Mayumi Osaka is a owner of OSA-P jewellery store. She was just walking to her class room for the first lesson of the day when suddenly some one called out for her.

"Naru wait." A female voice called out. She turned around to see a girl with blue eyes and short blue hair wearing school uniform come running up to her.

"Hi Ami." Called out Naru. Ami Mizuno was a school genius with IQ of 300. At first Naru through Ami was cold and calculative but thinks to their mutual friend Usagi Tsukino she learned that Ami was just shy and in reality very sweet person. "What's the matter?" Naru asked.

"Have you seen Usagi?" Ami asked. "I have something important to talk to her about."

"No I haven't seen her yet today, but you know her she will properly be late for school like always." Naru replied. Yah… Usagi was always late for school.

"Yah… you properly right. When you see her can you tell her that I looking for her?" Ami asked.

"Ok Ami, I tell her when I see her. Now I mast be going to class." Naru replied. "Bye Ami." Naru waved before turning and continuing to her classroom.

"Bye Naru." Ami replied before herself walking away.

A few minutes later Naru was sitting in her chair taking out school supplies from her backpack. Miss. Sakurada was also already sitting at her desk waiting for bell to ring. Suddenly just as the bell started to ring, a blur shoots through the door before stopping at empty sit behind her. "Made it!" a cheerful voice said. Behind Naru now sat a girl with long blond hair with two buns one on each side of her head. She had blue eyes and was dressed in school uniform with red bow and brooch pined to it's center.

"Miss. Tsukino!" Miss. Sakurada called out. "That was cutting it dangerously close don't you think?!"

"Sorry miss. Sakurada it won't happen again." Called out Usagi before whispering. "What a hag."

"What was that?!" miss Sakurada boomed out at Usagi, at which she stared to nervously shake her hand before her and say. "N-nothing miss. Sakurada. I didn't say anything."

"You better." She replied before addressing class. "Now class open your books at page…" miss. Sakurada said before turning around and starting scribing on chalkboard.

Usagi slumped in her chair with a breath of relief. "Uff- That was close." She whispered.

"She's right you know. You were cutting it close." Naru whispered to her. "I know but I had trouble waking up today." Usagi replied. "You should go to bed earlier rather then play the Sailor V games." Naru replied.

"I know but I can't help it they so fun." she replied. "By the way. Will you come with me to the arcade today after school?" she asked.

"Sorry but I have something else to do today." Naru replied living Usagi a bit disappointed that she won't spend some time today with her best friend but understanding. "By the way Ami was looking for you, she said she wanted to talk to you about something." said Naru.

Usage snapped at attention in that moment "Realy? Alright I will see her at first brake period." She replied and Naru nodded before they turned their attention to lesson.

A few hours later:

After school Naru said goodbye to Usagi and was walking down a street. She stopped at a bakery picking up something, before keeping walking until she come upon a long two story building before witch stood a bike. She walked into an ally by the building, before walking into an entrance and climbing up a stairs and stopping before a black wooden door.

She knocked on the door and a male voice replied "Come in." She complied and entered into a spacious room it was mostly green with a divider on the other side of which was a small office section with black and white wall tiles. To her left was a decorative door with a hat rack mounted on it. And by it in the niche in the wall was an old school radio playing music. On her right was a sofa two chair and a glass coffee table.

On the office side was a black wooden desk with typewriter on it. To it's right was a filing cabinet and a book case with various books in it. To it's left was a hatstand with black dress jacket hanging on it and another much larger niche which had a curtain and in it was a bed with a few drawers underneath it and few shelf's in a wall. On the other side of the desk was sitting a young man with dark eyes and dark blond hair. He was wearing a magenta shirt, black vest and dark pants. He was typing something on typewriter before he saw Naru and smiled, standing up from the desk.

"Hello Naru, how are you today?" he asked. "I am doing great big brother Senji, and haw are you?" she replied as she walked up to him.

"I am doing fine through business is going slow." he replied. "It was going slow since… you know." He said, at which she paused. Almost a year ago her uncle who was a head of this detective agency has died on the case living agency in his apprentice Senji's hands. Both she and Senji were struck with grief after that but come over it because her uncle would wanted for them to be strong.

"Yah…" she said "By the way where is Ph…" she started but Senji cut her out. "Don't know he wondered off to somewhere, you know how he is." he said at which she smiled _'Yah… he is like that.'_ She thought.

"Well I have something for him." She said as she put a parcel on the desk and opened it reviling a small cake. "Wow his favorite, don't worry I tell him you left it here for him." He said.

With that Naru smiled and said " Well I am off, I want to check out that new clothing store that just opened up." She begun to turn around when Senji stopped her. "Wait a moment, before you go I have something for you." He said before opening a drawer in the desk and taking out something. "Boss's will is finely getting sorted out and I have something that he wanted me to give you." he said before presenting to her a small box.

Naru took the box and opened it and then a sweet music started to play. _'It's a music box.'_ she thought. "How sweet of uncle." she said when suddenly everything blurred.

 _? pov:_

 _She was walking through a wide hall above her stained glass windows depicting various thing Before her was a pair of golden thrones on which set a pair of people. The man had black hair and beard and was cloth in royal cloths while a woman Had a long wavy brawn-reddish hair and was glad in green dress. They smiled at her as she bowed to them._

 _Scene shifted she was walking in direction of a grand white palace. A pillars on each of her side behind them a long pools of water. As I grew closer to palace I sow five people standing there waiting for me. In the middle was princess Serenity and by her four girls in different colored sailor uniforms each having a tiara on their head. Princess started to call out to her._

" _Roseli…Naru…"_

" _Naru…" a voice called out and everything blurred._

 _3rd per POV:_

"NARU!" Senji called out, snapping Naru out of trance. _'Wha…? What was that?'_ she thought as she put her hand to her forehead.

Senji approached her looking concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yah" she replied before closing the music box and putting it in her backpack. " Must have doze off for a moment." She said. "Anyway I am off, I really want to see that clothing store so bye big brother Senji!" she called out before turning around and dashing through the door.

"NARU!" Senji called out but to no avail as door closed behind her.

'What is going on?' Naru thought as she sprinted down a street. _'First those strange dreams, now this! I hope it's not one of those strange monsters!'_ she thought as she reminiscent of those strange monsters that started appearing every now and again that Sailor Moon fought against. Either way Naru didn't want to think about it as she sprinted to check out the new store not knowing her life is about to change.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own idea of Sailor Earth but I do own my oc's._

"speaking"  
 _'_ _Thinking'_ _  
_ _"Comunication/Telepathy"_

Chapter 2: Memories of past awaken. Rise the forgotten Senshi.

 _3rd per Pov_ :

Some time earlier:

Ami was sitting on a bench in schools cord yard checking something out on the laptop. No one know this but it was connected to a portable super computer that was part of her equipment as Sailor Mercury. Yes she along with Usagi Tsukino and Rei Hino were the beautiful guardians Sailor Senshi who fought against Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. She was the second (As far as there were aware.) Senshi to be awakened and there were still two more unawakened Senshi, along with the Princess that they were suppose to find and protect. At the moment she was going over a data that she picked up from new clothing store when suddenly a voice called out to her "AMI!" voice called out and she turned to see Usagi dashing in her way before stopping in front of her panting heavily.

"Usagi you're here" Ami smiled. "Yah. Naru told me you wanted to see me what's going on?" Usagi asked.

" Here. Take a look at this!" Ami said before turning her laptop so Usagi could see what's on the screen. "I took those readings by the new clothing store that opened up recently. As you can see, there is a significal drop of the energy in people going out. It can mean that a youma is involved." Ami stated at which Usagi stiffed.

"Are you sure it's right?" Usagi asked and Ami was about to reply when a voice interrupted her "She is right Usagi!" it stated.

Usagi and Ami turned and saw a black cat with red eyes and yellow crescent moon symbol on it's forehead sitting on bench's backrest.

"Luna what are you doing here!?" panicked Usagi called out and started to look around to see if someone heard Luna speak, yet no one seemed to pay any attention to them."Don't worry Usagi I put up a shield to make people not pay attention to us. Either way Ami is right, I was walking by the store and picked up a presence of Dark power in that building. It's most definitely a plot by the Dark Kingdom." At which Usagi calmed down but sighed in annoyance.

"Darn, there goes my plans to go to the arcade today." She sighed. "Well there is only one thing we can do now. After school we will collect Rei and bust them down." She stated.

Ami and Luna nodded before bell rang. Luna dropped the spell and heeded off the school grounds, while Usagi and Ami headed off to their respective classes.

Later:

Naru was walking through the store admiring different pieces of clothing that hang on the racks or were displayed on mannequins. All of them were so pretty and stylish. She picked up a stylish pair of pants to check there size when Naru heard a voice call out. "Every one, please step right up to this section we have a special announcement." She turned to see store clerk standing on the podium before a giant curtain. She and everybody else in the store approached the female clerk. "We have a special offer today. That's right only today you can buy those…" she called out as curtain fall reviling racks upon racks of stylish clothes "… beautiful clothes straight from fashion shows of Parris for the low price of 1000 yen a piece." Which shocked everyone present.

' _Wow that so cheap!'_ Naru thought. (1000 yen = 9 to 10 USD)

Understandably everyone including Naru thrown themselves at the clothes. Everyone was fighting to get at least a one Dress or a pair of stylish jeans. Somehow Naru managed to get one stylish pink blouse and excitedly was measuring it to herself when suddenly she felt a terrible headache and grabbed her head with her left hand. Then she heard it.

" _What a stupid peasants!"_ She heard in her head and everything darkened. She was now scarred and she started to franticly looking around tiring to find the source of the strange phenomenon when her eyes fell on the clerk seeing her sporting a sinister smirk. _"They don't know that just touching those knock off clothes drains them of their energy and slowly puts them under my spell."_ "HA HA HA HA!" clerk started to laugh manically before she transformed into a monster.

It had a Crimson skin, horns sticking out of forehead. It's eyes were yellow with slitted pupils. She had black messy hair, a fangs in her mouth and nails so sharp they were like claws. At this point Naru shrieked in fear dropped the blouse and started to back away from monster. This of course picked the attention of the aforementioned monster that looked directly at her momentarily surprised before it smirked once again.

"Well, well, well it's looks like one managed to fight off my spell, now we can't have you telling anyone about this now can we?" monster asked before it snapped it's fingers and everyone stopped what they were doing before turning in Naru's direction, looking at her with empty eyes and expressions. The monster pointed at her. "Dispose of her!" it shouted and everyone launched themselves at her.

Naru screamed and was about to run when suddenly there was a loud crash and three female figures dropped from the ceiling between her and the brainwashed humans causing everyone to pause.

"Stop right there evil Youma!" the lead figure called out. She had long blonde hair made in the odango hair style, with white Feather Clips and Red Hair Pieces on each of her buns. She had blue eyes and golden tiara with crescent moon. On her ears were crescent moon earrings and red bow with a pendant on it with small brooch. She had a sailor suit consisted off blue skirt and collar with brooch, red high boots with white ends and red ribbons on her collar and back and white gloves with red ends on her hands.

The figure on her right continued. "You cannot sell cheep knock offs to people to hypnotize them and steel their energy." She had short blue hair and blue eyes on her head was wears golden tiara with a blue gem in the middle and on her ears blue stud earrings. Her sailor suit had a blue skirt with lighter blue ribbons tied into a bow on her chest and a blue round gem and on the back of her skirt in the middle of her back bow and it had no shoulder sleeves. She had blue knee-high boots with short heels and white trim. Her gloves are white elbow length with a blue trim.

The last figure announced "We will rid the world from your evil." She had long black hair, purple eyes and red star earrings on her ears. She was wearing a Sailor suit with a red skirt and high heels. She had a dark red ribbon above the back of her skirt, and a dark purple ribbon on her chest with a red jewel. She was wearing a tiara on her forehead, with a dark red stone in the centre of it and on her hands were a white gloves with red ends. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars had arrived.

"In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" the Sailor Moon finished pointing her fingers at monster before turning her head in Naru's direction and saying "Run now!" with which Naru was more than happy to oblige with, as she started to run in the direction of the exit.

Unfortunately Youma had other ideas. "I DON'T THINK SO!" it shouted before it launched a fireball at Naru. It impacted by her feat and following explosion throwed Naru behind a sales counter.

"NARU!" Sailor Moon shouted before turning at Youma with a angry look on her face. "You've done it now! Let's get her!" she shouted before charging foreword.

"YEAH" joined in Mercury and Mars before joining in the fray to fight the Youma and it's brainwashed army.

Meanwhile behind the counter:

When Naru landed behind the counter she escaped mostly unharmed although she was sure she'll have some bruises as she massaged her sorry legs although unbeknownst to her damage was already done to something.

' _Agh. My body will be sorry for weeks after this, but on the other hand it could have been much worse than that."_ she thought before opening her eyes and gasping. _'OH NO! Uncle's music box!'_ she thought as she shed a tear.

Before her lied what remained of the last gift from her uncle to her. When she landed behind counter, her bag flung open and the music box flied out and broke upon contact with the flour, living only a box and a bunch of scattered mechanisms. She was about to cry when suddenly she saw something sticking out of the box.

' _What is that?'_ she thought as she picked it up and examined it.

In her hand was a small wand with star on top. It's handle was Dark green with brown engravings resembling levees and plants on it. The star on top was golden and had a hollow circle with cross symbol in the center.

' _That symbol?'_ she thought as she recognized the symbol from the dreams she was having. Suddenly the star section of the wand started to glow faint green light. Naru got startled for the moment before the same symbol of cross in circle appeared on her forehead and a massive headache hit her, making her drop the wand. She grabed her head with both hands and wanted to scream yet she couldn't. _'What… is… going… on?...'_ she thought as everything blurred for her.

 _Naru's Pov_ :

 _I was standing in white void divided of anything and starching for miles. I was alone and confused._

' _Where am I?' I thought as I looked around franticly 'How did I get here? Did that monster did it?' I ponder but quickly dismiss it. 'No it was that strange wand that was in uncle's music box.' I thought. At that moment panic started to settle in 'Why was that thing in uncle's music box? Am I stuck here forever? I don't want to be stuck here I want to go home!' I started to cry covering my face in my hands when suddenly I heard a voice._

" _Calm down Naru." It stated. I stopped and turned around where i saw source of the voice. In the distance stood a beautiful girl. She had short wavy brawn-reddish hair. She was wearing long dark green dress with gold accents to it that looked like flowers and on her forehead there was a gold tiara with dark green gem in the center. She started to walk closer to me and as she neared me I gasped in surprise 'She looks just like me.' I thought._

 _I was about to speak when she cut me out. "I know that you want to ask me who I am and the short answer is I am you, just you as you were in your previous life." She stated confusing me. She continued "Look I know that you have a lot of questions and that you're scared but our friends need our help to defeat that youma. Our best friend is fighting for us right now and she needs our help." She stated surprising me._

' _What does she mean I don't know…' I thought and then it clicked '… Oh God, Usagi… Usagi is Sailor Moon.' I thought as I remembered my encounters with her. Those klutzy movement's from her, those obvious long blond hair, the poor excuses and how Usagi always disappeared when Sailor Moon appeared to stop the monsters. Then I linked other two Senshi to their civilian identifies 'And Sailor Mercury she… she is Ami! And Mars is that shrine girl Rei' I thought as I suddenly could see them clearly in my head wearing sailor suits. 'Oh my God I am such an idiot!' I thought as I face palmed 'How could I not recognize them when they don't even wear any masks!' at that moment the other "me" laughed "Well Sailor Senshi do have a passive ability to not be recognized by those who don't know their identity but It shouldn't apply to you any longer. After all seeing through illusions like this is part of our power as Sailor Earth." she stated as I look at her as if she growed another head. 'What? I am not…' "Yes you are or were when you were me. Look I know you're are scared, you're confused and don't know what to do, but I can help you. I can help you remember your past life, OUR past life." She stated as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Let me help you so that we can help our best friend better than I did in our past life."_

 _We stand like this for a moment. This can't be true this must be some trick by that monster, but as I stare into those blue eyes… my eyes I see something. I see regret, anger and helplessness in those eyes but I see also something else I see some hope and determination in them as well. And so after moment of hesitation, I nod. She smile relisting a breath of relief I didn't know she held. She takes her hand from my shoulder and puts it on my forehead and says "Princess Roselia of Earth, it's time to remember your past." And with that we are overtaken by green light as ocean of memories flooded my brain._

" _I remember!"_

 _3rd per Pov_ :

' _Oh God'_ Naru thinks as tears start to roll down her cheeks. _'I remember. Serenity, big brother_ _Endymion, Silver Millennium! I remember!'_ She thinks and realizes something ' _Usagi… Usagi is Serenity, she too was reincarnated! Ha ha... us meeting and becoming beast friends again before we remembered our past lives was one in a million. And Ami and Rei are also reincarnations. Does that mean that big brother Endymion and the rest of Senshi were reincarnated too?'_ She pondered in happiness. Than that happiness turns into rage as thinking about her loved ones brought back memories of what happened before she died. ' _That… THAT WITCH BERYL! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! It's because of her that life on all other planets was destroyed! It's her fault that Dark Kingdom destroyed Silver Millennium. She… she killed big brother Endymion and caused Serenity to commit suicide… WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I WILL RIP HER TO PIECES SO TINY THAT…'_ before Naru could finish her mental rant a laud crash snapped her back to reality. She peeked from behind the counter to see what is going on. What she saw truly surprised her. Mars and Mercury were busy fending off brainwashed humans and Moon was dodging youma's fireballs while crying for it to stop for a second.

Naru sweat dropped _'What the heck? Why are they struggling so much? Mars and Mercury with all their experience should have ZERO problem incapacitating a few normal humans without hurting them to badly and Moon while she never had gained true experience with physical combat, she did train in it and her magical abilities were second only to her mother. She should have no problem just atomizing that youma with a spell.'_ At that moment one of youma's fireballs hit Sailor Moon in the chest and send her flying into a wall ' _Oh no she needs my help, I'll find out what is going on later.'_ Naru decided as she dropped her bag on flour before picking up her star power stick and sneaking into a better position for attack.

 _Meanwhile:_

The battle wasn't going well for the Senshi at all. Mars and Mercury had problem stopping hoard of brainwashed shoppers without using their powers and thus hurting them while Moon was just sent flying into a wall by youma's fireball.

"Good job you klutz, letting that youma send you flying into a wall!" shouted Mars to Moon only to get a kick into her stomach from brainwashed human for her troubles. "Yah, well I don't see you doing any better!" replied Moon as she started to stand back up only for youma to approach her, slashing at her with it's claws. She tried to doge but Youma managed to slash her arm living bleeding wound on it. She winced in pain falling back on the floor as youma created another fireball.

"There goes the whole "I'll punish you" speech. I have no idea how all those other youmas had so much trouble with you but it's the end of the line for you." It stated as she prepared to throw the fireball at Sailor Moon.

At the same time hiding behind the shelf Luna started too panic ' _Oh no this is bad, Mars and Mercury are having trouble with humans and Moon is corned. I have to do something.'_ She thought as she got ready to pounce on youma to distract it long enough for Sailor Moon to retaliate. Meanwhile above them in shadows was a man. He had black hair and was wearing a black tuxedo, a black top hat, a cape and a white mask. This was the Tuxedo Mask. _'Youma cornered her.'_ He thought as he took out a rose. _'I better help her.'_ He thought as he got ready to throw the rose to distract youma so Sailor Moon could escape and attack.

In that moment someone shouted "Earth power, Make up!" everyone turned to see what's going on only to get blinded by bright light. When the light cleared they gasped in shock. In place of light stood a girl. She had a short wavy brawn-reddish hair and blue eyes. On her forehead was gold tiara with dark green gem in it, on the back of her head was dark green bow and on ears she had a cross shaped earrings. She was wearing a Sailor suit with brown skirt and transparent goldish shoulder sleeves and dark green ribbons tied in to a bows one on her chest and one on her back. She had a brown knee-high boots with short heels and dark green trim and short white gloves with green trim.

The unknown girl pointed her finger at youma and said "Dark Kingdom's pawn, how dare you try to sell knock off clothing to people of Earth to spread your queen's influence on to them and steel their energy." she stated.

"Who are you?" surprised youma asked. "I am Pretty Guardian of Love and Friendship in a Sailor Suit! Sailor Earth! In the name of Earth I will make you crumble to dust." The now identified Sailor Earth stated.

At this point everyone had different thoughts running throw their heads. _'A new Senshi? WHY didn't Luna told me that she found a new Senshi?'_ thought Sailor Moon. _'Who is she!? I don't remember there being a Sailor Earth in Silver Millennium!'_ Thought Luna. ' _A new ally?'_ thought Mercury. _'Where did she came from?'_ thought Mars. _'She looks… familiar.'_ Thought Tuxedo Mask.

"Agh I don't care if I have to face four Senshi instead of three! If they are anything to go by you will be week." Youma shouted before pointing at her "Get her my slaves!" she ordered and brainwashed humans rushed at Sailor Earth.

"Your mistake." Sailor Earth stated before her hand started to glow green, she touched the ground and called out "Eternal roots!" suddenly from beneath the floor bunch of roots shoot out and ensnared all the brainwashed humans incapacitating all of them. Then she turned to youma and called out "Star daggers." At this a glowing cross (made from one shorter and one longer line meeting in the middle) appeared before her before it tilted to a side. She then grabbed the longer line with both her hands before pulling cross apart. Now in her hands there were pair of daggers with gold handles and silvery blades. She pointed one of the daggers at youma "End of the line youma!" she stated.

"WHY YOU!" Youma cried out and started throwing fireballs at Earth but she dodged them and quickly closed the distance between them. As Earth come upon the youma it tried to attack her with it's claws but she dogged and cut youma in half "AGH! I AM SORRY MASTER I FAILED!" it called out before exploding into shadows leaving a necklace behind before it crumbled to dust . At this point humans stopped trashing around and felled into unconscious at which roots retracted into ground living them laying on the ground safe.

' _Wow, what a power!'_ Sailor Moon thought as she started to pick herself up before she again fall on the floor as she cried in pain from the wound on her arm. At this Sailor Earth turned to her, dismissing the daggers and rushed to her injured comrade. Earth crouched by Moon before grabbing her injured arm. "Hold still for a moment I'll help you." She said as her hands glowed in gold color. She put her hands on the wound and said "Healing Light!". At this Sailor Moon's arm started to glow with the same gold light as she winced at the stinging sensation. At this Sailor Mars and Mercury stiffed for a moment reedy to help their teammate but then glow disappeared reviling completely healed arm. Moon stared at her arm completely mesmerized "The wound and the pain are gone!" she exclaimed in wonder before looking at Earth. "Thank you Sailor Earth." Moon said at which Earth closed her eyes and smiled as rest of Senshi now again relaxed come to the side of their comrade.

' _Looks like I wasn't needed this time.'_ Thought Tuxedo Mask before leaving the scene still pondering why new Senshi looked familiar to him.

"But I have a question." Moon said. "Who are you?" at which Earth snapped her eyes open in surprise. _'What how can she…'_ "That a very good question." A voice said as everyone turned in direction it come from to find it's source being Luna. "Luna why didn't you tell me you fund new Senshi?" asked Moon annoyed at Luna keeping things secret from her. "But that's the thing…" Luna said "I didn't, nor do I remember there ever being Sailor Earth." A moment of silence followed.

Mars and mercury stiffed and once again gone into fighting stance while Moon stare go from them to Sailor Earth to Luna and back meanwhile Earth couldn't understand what's going on _'They… don't recognize me? Not even Luna? What's going on? Why they don't recognize me? It's like they didn't…'_ and then it clicked."You don't… " she whispered barley letting them hear it. "I am sorry I have to go!" She shouted before leaping into the air and landing on second floor before leaping through the hole in the roofs window made by Senshi earlier.

"Wait!" shouted Moon before she and girls followed but by the time they got to the roof Sailor Earth was gone. They looked around but they couldn't find her. "She's, gone." Said moon a bit saddened that there new comrade run off on them.

"This is suspicious. She just showed up from out of nowhere and then run off which out explanation. Something is not right." Stated Mars. "Maybe she is working for the enemy?" Thought Mercury out loud. For some reason just the thought disgusted Moon "But if she was working for them why would she destroy that Youma and then heal me after I got blasted into wall and wounded in the arm!?" Stated Moon. Suddenly she remembered about certain someone that also got blasted. "OH NO NARU! WE TOTOLY FORGOT ABOUT HER!" Moon shouted before she and the rest of Senshi got back down to look behind the counter. To their surprise and relief Naru was gone.

"She's not here, this must mean thet she was alright and managed to get away from here." Stated relieved Moon. Meanwhile Mercury spotted something on the ground and picked it up. "What's this?" she asked as she looked it over while the rest leaned over to take a peak. In her hand was a small golden gear. "Where did this come from?" asked Moon.

Mercury was about to reply when humans started to steer awake. "We need to get out of here. We will meet back up in Hikawa Shrine in a few hours." Luna stated before she and Sailor Senshi made their escape. Meanwhile some distance away Sailor Earth landed in an empty alley her bag on her right shoulder and Box in her left hand. Then there was a flash of light and Naru Osaka stood in alleyway back in her civilian clothes and deeply in thoughts.

' _They don't remember! They got their powers back but they don't remember anything… but I can help them remember. I have power to do it.'_ she thought but then the moment of her death flashed before her eyes. _'But… is it my place to force them to remember their deaths? Can I really bring myself to make them remember the slaughter of their loved ones and destruction of everything they stood for?'_ Then she flashed to memory of serenity's suicide. _'Can I bring myself to force her to watch big brother's Endymion's death again?'_

Naru started walking back home deeply lost in thoughts, as she pondered if she should make her friends remember their past lives and possibly traumatize them, or just leave them be, unaware of their past.


End file.
